


Date A Miku

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: After the end of their third date, Miku invites Shido into her home under the guise of sleeping... though, unbeknownst to him, she has a much more lewd plan in mind.





	Date A Miku

''Down here?''

''Mm, just down here then around to the next street.''

It was late at night, the sky a midnight black and the stars sparkling in the sky. Shido and Miku walked alongside each other, both wearing relaxed smiles as they returned from their third date. In Miku's opinion it was by far the best so far, with the carnival happening to be in town at the time, much to their delight. Going around all the little stalls and childish games was more enjoyable than she expected, largely because of Shido's presence.

Now as the day came to a close, Shido dutifully chose to escort Miku back to her home. She was more than happy to accept his offer, both because it meant she could spend more time with him, and so she could enact a little 'plan' of hers. One she hoped would deepen their relationship. The thought made her blush, unconsciously nuzzling against Shido's cheek and earning a sheepish chuckle from the teen.

''Here we are~'' Miku chirped happily, gesturing at her small home – a nice little one-storey home, with pale white walls and dark brown roofing. ''Hey, Darling~?''

''Yes?'' Shido tilted his head, curiously watching as she skipped ahead of him, daintily folding her hands behind her back.

''Would you mind staying the night~?'' Miku offered, a cute smile on her lips.

''Ah, well, I wouldn't want to impose...''

Miku shook her head, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. ''It's no trouble, Shido-kun.''

Shido hesitated for a moment, but upon glancing at his watch he realised how late it was – late enough that returning home might risk waking Kotori and the others up.

With some reluctance he nodded. ''If you're sure...''

The Spirit smiled brightly and led him inside, passing through the small but well-maintained front garden before entering her home. The inside had a cosy feeling to it, somewhat small but making good use of the room. The living room was open, featuring a blue couch across from the TV, a pair of glass windows on either side of the television. A kitchen was off to the right while a hallway was at the far end of the room, leading to the bedrooms, bathroom and storage closets.

He had been here a couple of times already, having been here either to pick Miku up for their dates or dropping her off. As such he didn't let his eyes linger for long, instead heading over to the couch and dropping himself down; sighing in relief as his feet got a little rest. Walking for hours on end, while not the most strenuous thing he's done, still put strain on him. He was only human after all.

After locking the door Miku came up to him, laying down her stuff by her feet before plopping down on the blue couch next to him. ''Ahh... home sweet home, hm~?''

''Mm...'' Shido hummed in agreement, blushing lightly as Miku leaned up against him – their shoulders rubbing together lightly.

A comfortable silence reigned for a few moments, the gentle sounds of their breathing being the only sound in the house. Idly Shido looked over at Miku, eyes wandering over her knee-length dark blue dress to her pink blouse. Despite the cold weather she seemed unbothered by it, though he guessed he didn't have any room to talk; wearing a red shirt, jeans and a black jacket.

The silence was broken as Miku shifted slightly, shuffling away from him. When he glanced up at her face he found her smiling sweetly, patting her lap.

''Lap pillow, Darling~'' Miku sang teasingly.

Shido blushed but didn't even attempt to resist, shifting onto his side and laying his head down on her thighs. Her lap was soft, helped by the smooth fabric of her dark-blue dress – and as she started threading her fingers through his head, stroking his head, he found himself grow sleepy. The soothing sensation made his eyelids grow heavy and breathing slow, almost ready to fall asleep right then and there.

Seeing that, Miku laughed softly. ''Hehe... you must've been more tired than I thought...''

The Spirit left him like that for a minute, simply savouring their close proximity, before she gently shook his shoulder and stirred him awake again. Shido groaned, turning over so he was looking up at her – blushing lightly at the sight of her smiling down at him, genuine happiness glittering in her pale blue eyes.

''I have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. You can use that tonight.'' Miku told him, playfully flicking his nose. ''I'll be there after putting away the stuff you got me~''

The light, cheery giggle she made caused a smile to cross his lips, remembering the joy on her face when he bought her the oversized teddy bear. With a nod Shido sat back up again, stumbling to his feet and making his way towards the bathroom, recalling where it was from memory. Walking down the hallway he opened the first door on the right, revealing a modest little bathroom with white-tiled walls and an overhead light, one he quickly flicked on.

It took a minute to locate the 'spare' toothbrush Miku talked about, idly grabbing some of her minty toothpaste and brushing his teeth, working in a half-awake daze. Without the cold night air to keep him alert he found the soothing call of sleep to be irresistible, though he made sure to stay awake as best he could for Miku's benefit.

Footsteps behind him drew his attention, a glance up into the mirror revealing Miku sashaying into the room – smiling cutely as she met his gaze. Without saying anything she picked up her own toothbrush and began brushing too, playfully sticking her hip out and bumping it against his own, unknowingly drawing his attention towards her curves before he quickly banished the lewd thought. However when he glanced over at her, finding her eyes to be closed, he couldn't help but shoot a look at her ample bust – her dress presenting a lot of cleavage to his gaze.

Shido looked away before she opened her eyes, finishing up before leaving the bathroom – though not before Miku spoke. ''You can sleep my bed since the spare might be a little dusty, Shido-kun~ I'll just get changed in here~''

''Mm. Thanks.'' The teen murmured, fighting to control his pink blush – though if the slight smirk she gave him was any indication, she clearly noticed.

Shido swallowed and nodded, only now spotting some blue fabric draped over one of her arms. Not trusting his voice the teen turned and walked away, heading towards Miku's bedroom – stomach twisting at the thought of sleeping next to the beautiful girl. While he liked to think he was a gentleman, it was hard no to think of perverted things when Miku had, on several occasions, implied going further in their relationship in _certain_ ways. And now he would be sleeping right next to her.

Shaking off his nervousness Shido stepped into her dimly-illuminated room, finding it to be mostly the same as last time – walls a baby blue with a soft white carpet, a few pieces of wooden furniture lining the walls, a couple posters of female singers on the walls, a square window by the far wall with a baby-blue double bed beneath it. The covers themselves were fairly thick and soft-looking, all but inviting him to slip under and fall asleep.

Seeing no harm in it Shido stripped off down to his boxers and red shirt, leaving his clothes in a neat pile next to her bed – he could wear them until he got back to his house tomorrow. With only a second of hesitation he slipped under the covers, sighing in content as warmth surrounded him. His head sunk into the pillows behind him, the cool fabric pleasant against his skin.

He was just about to doze off when he heard the bedroom door open, stirring him back to wakefulness.

Shido looked over to the side... and a bright blush quickly worked its way across his cheeks as he laid eyes on Miku, wearing naught but a thin babydoll nightgown and panties. The pale blue fabric hung from her shoulders by thin straps, ghosting over her ample breasts and hanging down over her body, parting at her stomach to reveal her baby-blue panties that hugged her hips alluringly. The nightgown itself was so thin he could easily make out her pink nipples beneath, her toned stomach and seductive curves on full display.

''Shido-kun~'' Miku cooed lovingly, crawling onto the bed and quickly slipping under the covers, pressing herself against his side.

Shido squirmed as her large boobs squished against his arm, the pleasant softness making him shudder. His blush only darkened as she reached up and cupped his cheek, tilting his head towards her and making him meet her loving gaze.

''Thank you for such a magical date, Darling~'' Miku smiled happily, nuzzling against his cheek.

The teen smiled softly in reply, loosely wrapping an arm around her curvy frame. ''You're welcome. I had fun too.''

''Mm~'' Miku let out a satisfied hum, lazily dragging one leg over his own. ''I'm glad. As long as you're happy, Darling, I am too.''

Shido felt his cheeks burn as Miku leaned in closer, her face so achingly close to his – her beautiful body pressed closely against his. The covers slipped back as Miku shifted onto him, moving so she was straddling his waist; giving him a perfect view of her breasts pressing against his chest. She loosely wrapped her arms around his collar, her curvy body flush against his and her legs intertwining with his own.

''Darling...'' Miku breathed, leaning in until their lips nearly ghosted over each other.

Just as she was about to kiss him he stopped her, laying his hands on her shoulders. ''Miku... we shouldn't... the others...''

'The others wouldn't be happy with her', if they knew what they were doing. Miku smiled deviously at that, undeterred by his feeble resistance.

''That's fine. I love you too much to let you go.'' Miku confessed sincerely, before leaning in and kissing him lovingly.

Shido resisted for all of one second before surrendering to Miku's passion, returning the sudden kiss. Her lips felt so delicately soft and still tasted like mint, and when he felt her tongue prod at his teeth he willingly opened them – groaning as she lustfully shoved her tongue into his mouth, wrestling with his own in a mock-fight for dominance. He didn't let her have her way completely, fighting back against her tongue until the need for air grew too strong.

Miku pulled back from the kiss a second later, breathing slightly heavier. Not a second later their lips met in another heated kiss, and on instinct Shido shifted his hands down her hips and to her ass – giving her soft rear an affectionate squeeze. Miku cooed into the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth and wrestling with his own again. Soft moans escaped the Spirit as he continued fondling her ass, squeezing and groping her like she was the last woman on Earth.

''Mm...'' Miku broke off the kiss, smiling lovingly down at him. ''For tonight, I'll be your angel of pleasure_, Darling~_''

''Miku...'' Shido breathed, entranced by her smile.

The Spirit giggled at his reply, shifting up the bed more – and promptly pushing his head into her breasts. Miku moaned as his hands near-instantly went to the straps of her nightgown, pulling them off and allowing it to fall off; revealing her ample breasts to him. A shudder ran through her as he started kissing her breasts, his lips grazing her smooth skin before planting wet kiss after wet kiss.

His kisses trailed down to her nipples, and Miku mewled as he wrapped his lips around the pink tip, sucking on her nipple lovingly. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pushed his head against her breast, her breathing growing laboured as pleasure mixed with arousal. A moan escaped her as he buried his head between her boobs, kissing the skin between her breasts and squeezing her ass at the same time, the gentle stimulation making her stomach twist wonderfully.

''Haah~'' Miku sighed blissfully, stroking his head. ''You really like my boobs, huh~?''

Shido hummed in agreement, all but motor-boating her boobs, much to her amusement. With a devious smile she tilted her body slightly to the side, letting her left hand trail down his stomach and to his boxers, cupping his bulge. She felt him stiffen beneath her and her smile grew, delicately tracing a finger along his clothed shaft, her excitement growing. She couldn't wait; she _wanted _him.

''Darling~'' Miku breathed, leaning backwards – her breasts hanging in front of his face alluringly before she crawled backwards, slowly slipping down his body without breaking eye-contact.

The bed covers bundled around his feet as she came to a stop, lying over his legs and bringing her face up to his boxers. With a sensual smile she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down his thighs and exposing his erect cock to her. Miku's cheeks flushed red but she didn't hesitate – slowly taking a lick of his cock.

''A-Ah...'' Shido gasped quietly, shuddering.

Miku smiled lovingly, planting a gentle kiss against the tip of his cock and wrapping her hand around his shaft. With slow, delicate motions she jerked the top-half of his cock off while planting a series of light kisses against the base of his shaft, occasionally throwing her tongue into the mix and licking him too. Her gentle ministrations easily drew soft gasps and groans from Shido, his sounds of pleasure only exciting Miku further.

She let her hand drop, instead dragging her tongue up the underside of his cock all the way to the tip. Upon reaching the tip she happily took his cock into her mouth, earning a sharp gasp from Shido followed by a groan – the hot wetness of her mouth sending a rush of pleasure through his cock. His reaction only prompted Miku to continue, pushing her head down and accepting more of his cock into her mouth.

''Mn...'' Miku's brows furrowed as she pushed herself down further, her pink lips wrapping around the base of his cock – resisting the urge to gag as she felt his dick bump against the back of her throat.

The Spirit stayed like that for a moment, her tongue lazily stroking and curling around his cock before she gently pulled back – allowing his cock to slip out of her mouth. She caught the tip of his dick with her tongue just as it escaped, deftly guiding it back into her mouth and letting her swallow his cock again. The sensual act didn't escape Shido's notice, his strained groan revealing how erotic he found it.

Miku bobbed her head up and down, staring up at him the whole time as she sucked him off. As she got more into it she moved faster, her round breasts bouncing with how fast she was moving. Shido groaned and laid a hand on her head, reflexively pushing her head down his dick and begging for more, much to her delight. Not wanting to disappoint her 'Darling' Miku sucked him off with more fervour than before, her tongue ravenously stroking the underside of his cock.

As she blew him her hand unconsciously strayed between her thighs, slipping into her blue panties and nursing her burning pussy. Miku moaned around Shido's cock, slowly touching herself at the same time – not enough to pleasure herself, but enough to stave off the needy desire building within her. However that only worked for so long, and within a minute of blowing him she couldn't restrain herself any more.

Shido groaned as Miku pulled her head off his cock, a thin trail of saliva connecting between her pink lips and his dick. Before he could ask her to continue she crawled back up, bringing their faces close again.

''Darl- Ah?!'' Miku was cut off as Shido suddenly spun them around, flipping their positions – leaving her beneath him.

Miku flushed darkly, moaning as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss and looped her arms around him. After a few moments they broke apart for air, chests heaving as they gulped in oxygen. Something hard prodding her thigh prompted Miku to glance down, blushing darkly at the sight of his slick cock so close to her panties. So close to her hot core.

''Darling...'' Miku murmured, stroking his cheek. ''Please... make love to me...''

Shido blushed and silently nodded, leaning in for another kiss. Miku met him halfway, mewling into the kiss as she felt his hands move to her waist, fumbling with her underwear before managing to push them down her thighs. The Spirit bent her knees, making it easier for him to peel them off down to her shins and allowing her to kick her panties off, leaving them dangling off her right ankle.

A shudder ran through her as she felt his gaze move to her slick womanhood, a jolt of raw excitement bubbling inside her. Whereas once upon a time she would've detested the idea of man seeing her most private place, now she was more than happy to let Shido see; if he wanted it, she would gladly stay nude for his viewing pleasure, for as long as he wanted it.

''Ah...'' Miku moaned softly as his fingers danced along her pussy, jolts of electric pleasure filling her. ''Mm... don't tease me, Darling... I want you...''

Shido kissed her again, silencing her complaints. A shaky moan escaped her as he pushed two fingers into her wet slit, curiously exploring her pussy. She let him for a few moments, gasping and moaning from his lewd touch. Just as she was about to plead for him to stop delaying, he suddenly tugged his fingers free – instead gripping his cock.

Miku smiled softly, shuffling back slightly so her head rested against the pillows more comfortably – spreading her legs apart to give him better access. Shido flushed and shifted position, the tip of his cock nuzzling her slick folds, sending waves of anticipation rushing through both of them. The urge to just go ahead and fuck like rabbits was strong, but both wanted to take it slow; to savour the pleasure of each other's bodies.

''Mm...'' Miku mewled as he rolled his hips, the tip of his cock parting her pussy lips and slipping inside. ''Ah... yes...''

Shido leaned down, kissing her and muffling their mutual moans. The wet tightness of her pussy was unlike anything he had every felt, groaning into her mouth as her pussy squeezed his cock. He kept moving, slowly rocking his hips and sinking his cock into her folds until his entire shaft was buried inside her pussy. For a moment they stayed like that, savouring the sensation of each other and slowly meshing their lips together – before he started moving.

''Ohh...'' Miku moaned lowly as he pulled out, slowly pushing back in a second later. ''Shido-kun...''

The blue-haired teen started slow at first, hissing and groaning at her heavenly tightness. Miku's insides tightly clenched around his shaft every time he buried himself back into her, nearly making him want to simply pound her like a wild beast – his love for Miku the only thing stopping him. At her murmured 'go ahead' however he allowed himself to move faster, his pelvis lightly slapping against hers as he drove his cock into her.

Miku moaned beneath him, gripping handfuls of the pillow and shooting him a lustful expression mixed with love. Shido leaned back slightly, his hands settling on her soft hips and getting into the rhythm of it – hissing as her pussy squeezed his dick again, a wave of breath-stealing pleasure lancing through his cock. Her ample breasts bounced about alluringly from his thrusting, and for a moment he couldn't take his eyes off them.

''Iya~'' Miku moaned happily as his right hand darted up to her breast, squeezing it lovingly. ''M-Mm... f-faster, Darling...!''

Shido eagerly complied, bucking his hips faster and plunging into her hot pussy. Her breast squished and shifted in his grip, soft like dough and still slick with saliva from when he had kissed it. Looking into Miku's eyes he found nothing but adoration, and he knew that she would never stop him. He could ask to do the most depraved things in the world and she would comply, out of sheer love for him. The knowledge she trusted and loved him so much made his heart skip a beat, a strained smile crossing his lips.

''Miku...'' Shido murmured, slowing his thrusts enough to lean down – kissing her.

The Spirit gripped the back of his head, keeping him there and deepening the kiss. Even then his hips wouldn't stop moving, rocking back and forth as he continued plunging into her heavenly pussy, unable to stop himself. His other hand came up to join its brother and squeezed her other breast, both hands lovingly fondling her tits. His fingers found her nipples and he instantly pinched them between his thumb and index finger, eliciting a muffled gasp from his lover.

''Mm~!'' Miku moaned, her legs snaking around his waist. ''Darling... hurry... I-I don't think... I can last much longer...''

Miku's words reminded him that their stamina was infinite, a fact reinforced as he felt the tension in his pelvis; his muscles straining to hold back his building climax. Shido quickly broke off the kiss and leaned back, continuing to fondle her right breast while his left hand moved back to her hip, steadying her. Without hesitation he started fucking her faster than before, throwing away what little remained of his restraint and pounding her like his life depended on it.

''Ahh~!'' Miku all but cried in pleasure, writhing as he slammed his cock into her pussy rapidly. ''D-Darling~! M-Mm~!''

The smacking of skin-on-skin echoed off her bedroom walls and he wouldn't be surprised if the neighbours complained about the noise. He couldn't care less however, the slow-building burn of his orgasm and the hot tightness of her pussy blocked out all other concerns he had. His breathing grew fast and shallow, his hand unconsciously squeezing and fondling her breast, only serving to bring her closer to climax. He kept pounding her even as his stamina strained to its limit, his cock throbbing with the need to cum until-!

''O-Ohh! D-D-Darli- _Ahh~!_'' Miku's jumbled scream of pleasure was music to his ears, her back arching off the bed as her orgasm hit her like a freight train.

Shido moaned, hips buckling as her pussy strangled his cock and pushed him over the edge – a burning rush flowing down his cock before he unloaded ropes of cum into Miku's quivering pussy, pumping her full of his seed. If anything it only seemed to make her orgasm harder, her scream devolving into a throaty, sexy moan of delight.

Even as he climaxed his hips kept moving, pumping his pulsating cock into her slick folds for a few more blissful seconds. His stamina suddenly cut off and he stopped, barely stopping himself from collapsing on top of her – panting as hot aftershocks burned at his muscles.

They remained like that for what felt like hours, but in actuality was a matter of minutes. Shido shifted back, his still-hard cock slipping out of Miku's pussy – but before he could sit back, Miku suddenly gripped his arms... and flipped them over.

''Mm...'' The Spirit flashed him a seductive smile, straddling his waist. ''I think I like this position better... don't you, Darling?''

Shido blushed, eliciting an airy giggle from Miku. With delicate motions she dragged her hands down his chest, stroking him lightly before shifting her hips, pressing her pussy lips against his cock. The Spirit cooed affectionately, rocking her hips and grinding against his cock, eliciting a strained gasp from her beloved. She continued for a moment, making sure he was as hard as she could get him before lifting her hips up – grasping his shaft with her free hand and angling it up towards her.

''Encore~'' Miku winked at him, before promptly dropping down and impaling herself. ''Mm!''

Beneath her Shido groaned, hands settling on her hips as she sunk down on his cock. The familiar warm tightness of her pussy engulfed his shaft, the pleasure only enhanced by the fact his dick was still hypersensitive. If the throaty moan Miku made was any indication she was equally sensitive, her hips buckling under the weight of her pleasure before she snapped out of it, lifting her hips back up.

Miku arched her back slightly, sticking her chest out towards him and lightly clawing at his torso. In an instant Shido's hands darted up to her breasts, lovingly squeezing her beautiful breasts and earning a lustful moan from the Spirit, her half-lidded eyes staring down at him with love in her eyes. In response she sensually rolled her hips in small circles, stirring his cock around her insides.

''Nn...!'' Shido gritted his teeth, groaning at the pleasurable sensation.

''Hehe~'' Miku giggled happily, licking her lips as she resumed riding him – her pussy sucking his dick back in each time she dropped down.

A pleased moan slipped past her lips when he groped her breasts again, sending tingling waves of pleasure shooting through her. After a moment she leaned back, breaking his grip on her breasts and making him grip her hips instead. Miku flashed him a brief smile before bouncing on his cock with more fervour than prior, a throaty moan rising from her throat as his cock hit her deepest parts, stirring up her sensitive insides.

The bed creaked beneath them, the sound of skin smacking and their heavy breathing the only sounds in the room – occasionally broken by their lustful moans. Shido stared up at Miku's beautiful, panting frame, entranced by the sight of her plump breasts bouncing about; her pale blue hair clinging to her forehead. His dick burned with lust and he almost wanted to pin her to the bed, to make her feel as good as he physically could... but at the same time he was more than happy to let her continue, relishing the way she lovingly bounced on his dick.

''A-Ah~'' Miku mewled, one hand behind her as she kept bouncing – her free hand coming up and groping her own breast. ''Mm~ Y-You feel so good, Darling... I can't stop my hips~!''

Shido groaned wordlessly in response, gripping her curvy hips tightly and bucking his hips up, weakly trying to thrust up into her weeping pussy. Due to the angle he could easily see his cock disappear into her pussy, the hot tightness of her insides surrounding his shaft and squeezing him tightly, as if trying to milk him for all his seed.

Miku's movements became faster and more lustful as her stamina strained, bucking and rolling her hips furiously against his. Shido wasn't far off either, hissing as his dick ached with the need to cum, the only reason he wasn't was pure willpower. The urge was so strong, so seductive, but he wanted to let her finish – to see her beautifully lewd expression as she came. His wish was granted.

''D-Darling~! C-Cumm- _Mm~!_'' Miku wailed, her hips buckling as her orgasm washed over her – cumming on his cock for a second time and tightening around his shaft, bringing him to climax too.

Her wail of pleasure devolved into a groan of delight as he came, spurts of cum shooting into her spasming pussy. Unconsciously Miku rolled her hips, grinding against him and extracting as much pleasure as physically possible until her stamina ran out, causing her to collapse atop him.

''Ah...'' Miku moaned in his ear, smiling dazedly and nuzzling him. ''Mn... you... were everything I expected... and more... _Darling_...''

Tiredly she shifted off his dick, letting it slip out of her and bringing her face close to his – planting a gentle kiss on his lips. ''I love you, Shido-kun...''

Within a matter of minutes, both teens were fast asleep – naked bodies intertwined with one another's.

[END]


End file.
